Shuichi Secret
by Miss Jester61
Summary: Shuichi has a secret and was about to tell Yuki but what happen when they break up, what will happen the the both of them, who after Shuichi and where have shuichi gone to. rating might change later. this is my first fiction so please be nice to me
1. Chapter 1

Shuichi Secret

Prologue: the broken hearted

"Get out of my house now, I don't ever want to see your face again you hear me" Yuki said to Shuichi as he push him out of his house.

Shuichi try very hard to stop the force that Yuki was giving him. "WHY YUKI, I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING" Then he was out the door; when he turns around the door shut on his face. He started banging on the door to let him in, but it's wasn't happening. "WHY YUKI, WHY. . . WHY YUKI I LOVE YOU YUKI" he shout it, again nothing has change.

On the other side of the door, Yuki was quiet the whole time. He just sat there with his back on the door (that Shuichi was hitting). He was listening to all the banging and yelling. About an hour or two, Shuichi finally quiet down, Yuki got up from the floor, he then looks at the peephole on his door. He saw tears rolling down the pink headed boy face; it's took all of his will power to open his door and comfort the pink headed boy. The only thing Yuki said was, "I'm sorry"; in a low tone that only he could hear. As he watch the love of his life walk away, until he couldn't see him no more.

It's been one hour and a half, that he stops the yelling and the banging. His hand was swollen for hitting the door so hard and he no longer could say anything. The singer was still mouthing the word 'why;' but he no longer could say anything. He couldn't stop the tears from falling. 'I Love You' he mouth and turn around, he started walking away for door; he didn't know where his feet were taking him, but I was walking. The pink headed boy started thinking, 'It's been almost three years since we wore dating, I thought everything was ok, everybody like us but one person. He always hated me for stealing always his beloved Yuki, he the only person who didn't give us his blessing. When I was alone in the same room with him, he would have this friendly smile and he would look at me. One day when yuki was hospitalize he still smile at me but when he got closer to me he grab my arm and was hurting me, he threaten me saying 'it was my fault that Eiri is hospitalize and if I get close to him again I would be punish,' after that he let go of my arm and punch me in the stomach, I fell to the ground and the guy walk always and he had on an evil smile on his face. I was in so much pain, it lasted a week. I guess he finally won . . . stupid Tohma.' He stops his train of thought, when he was coming upon the NG building. He notices that it has started to rain harder. 'How long has it been raining?' he continue walking. 'It's remind me of the second time when I met him, at that time it was raining like this. I ran out into the middle of the street and I almost got ran over by him, but it was fun being with him. It was almost are three year anniversary in four more week I was going to surprise him too, but I bid even if I told him; he might do the same thing.' He stops again, but this time he was alone in a forest outer part of the city. He continues walking forward. When he got deeper of the forest, there was a lake it was quite beautiful and the scenery was breath taking. The singer thought to himself, 'I'm so tired of all this drama, maybe I should just sleep for a while.' Shuichi started walking into the lake. The lake was so huge, so when the water was above the waistline he dives in and stated to swim. He swim deeper into the middle of the lake, it was so dark. He tokes off the necklace that kept his gender a boy; he went in deeper into the lake. The singer stared to transform into a beautiful lady. His hair growing long and wavy (up till the back of his knees), his face and body become more famine, his butt got a little bigger and round and her breast wore big too (they wore DD). Shuichi was the loveliest and beautiful thing every, she was the purest of all women in the world. She was wearing a long white scarf that crosses in front and around her neck, making a bow in the back of her neck, a long white skirt that's open on both sides of her legs. Underneath she was wearing black mini short. On both her arm, she had on long white priestess slave, on her hands she was wearing short fingerless gloves. Hanging on waist was a black belt that has a little holder and on her ankles she wore two silver anklets. Her last thought before she surrounded herself with ice crystals forming a coffin, was 'I love you Yuki' and with that she slept there in the cold darkness waiting for one day she'll wake up again.


	2. chapter one:the meeting and the bad news

Chapter one: the meeting and the bad news

**AT the NG building **

On the very top of the floor, in a huge office; Sitting on his desk was a small light blond man talking to somebody on the other side of the phone.

"Yes everything is going as plan," "no, no I haven't seen him yesterday." "If you don't mind me asking, 'what you are planning on doing sir?'" the person on the other side started to laugh and then told Tohma something. "I understood, will report to you when I get more information. Later" and he hang up the phone

'_Sigh_' and he got up from his chair and walk toward the window (Looking at Tokyo at its best.) Sighing again, looking down at the cheerful people laughing and carefree. He couldn't stop think about what he done, to Shuichi and to his beloved brother in law.

Walking back to his desk and sitting down; staring at noting, until he open a drawer and toke out a folder, on top of the folder was printed '_Shuichi Shindou.'_ He was about to decide to whether or not to read it until his cell phone rang. He reaches into his pocket and look at the color id. He picks up the phone.

"Moshi Moshi Mika" he said to his wife.

"Tohma" she said so worried over the phone.

"Yes, what is it" he said softly to his wife but was wondering what got her so work up.

"Tohma its Eiri" she was starting to cry.

Tohma felt something break inside him, when she said his brother in law name. "Mika, what happen?"

Mika couldn't stop sobbing "he . . . he . . . he has been in accident and they say that he may not make it." Dropping the phone to the ground and dropping the ground and cry even more.

Tohma was in shock. But cried out to his wife "Mika"

Mika grab the phone again and just waited for him to continue.

"Mika where are you at I'm going over right now" he told his wife and she replay, after she give him the direction. He hung up and put the folder back in his desk and left the building.

'_What have I done?'_

**Jester here**

**Hello everybody, sorry for the hold up. And I know it short but, I've been really busy with college, homework, and works that I hardly had a chance to put the next chapter up and also I had a really big writer block. Anyway hope you liked and please review. **

**My goal on review is 20 **

**Hope to see you later (^_^)/**


End file.
